


take me to (and lead me through)

by robokittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/robokittens
Summary: "God," Hux said between kisses, "your fucking — your fucking cock. I wish I could sit on it and suck it at the same time."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	take me to (and lead me through)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618332) by [robokittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/robokittens). 



> i found this in my drafts from 2016! this is the modern au porn that i wrote but then wanted to write a whole fic around, which eventually became "summer song," which ... has no porn in it 🤷 so, uh, consider this a ... timestamp?

"God," Hux said between kisses, "your fucking — your fucking cock. I wish I could sit on it and suck it at the same time."

He shifted in Kylo's lap, knees tightening on either side of Kylo's hips.

Kylo laughed, a deep throaty sound, and pressed a kiss to Hux's neck. "Yeah?" he said. "We could — we could do that. We can get you some toys. Get you — I could plug you up, fuck you and fill you up and plug you."

Hux gasped.

"You'd have to wait, of course," Kylo continued. "I'm not a kid anymore. Gonna have to wait for me to get hard again, all plugged up, hard and squirming. Not gonna let you come. Wanna see if — god, you love choking on my dick, wanna see if you can come just from that."

"See if I can come from _sucking you off_?" Hux's voice pitched high, disbelieving.

Kylo laughed again, bit down on Hux's collarbone. "After waiting so long? Maybe. Your tight little ass all clenched around that plug, filling you up so good when I can't." He paused, and thrust up; Hux gasped, and tightened down around him. Kylo bit down again.

"I'd have to take a shower," he mused. "Unless you're into ass-to-mouth."

Hux blanched. "You're ruining the fantasy."

Kylo smirked, his lips quirking against Hux's chest. "I don't think so. You can come with me — all slick and sweet, yeah, mmm _baby_ ," he gasped out as Hux ground down against him. 

"Would you touch me?" Hux asked. "In the shower?"

"Mmm," Kylo said consideringly. "Yeah. I think so. Jack you off nice and slow. But you're not allowed to come, remember." He wrapped his hand around Hux's dick and Hux groaned, pushed up into it. "I might fuck you a little bit, with the plug. I bet I'd start getting hard again, just from that."

"Bet I could get you the rest of the way there," Hux said. "Drop to my knees right there in the shower. The tub is fucking hell but I'd do it, take you in my mouth right there."

He wrapped his arms around Kylo's shoulders, pulling him in tight, and rose up before slamming himself down on Kylo's dick. They both moaned, Hux breathy, Kylo long and loud. 

"I'd —" Kylo began and trailed off, fantasy forgotten as Hux fucked himself on Kylo's dick. He pushed his hips up, meeting him thrust for thrust, and Hux tucked his head into the curve of Kylo's shoulder.

"God," Hux breathed out, and "god, god, _Kylo_."

"Yeah, _baby_."

Hux shivered, pulled Kylo in even tighter as he pushed himself all the way down into Kylo's lap, grinding down against him. Kylo's hand tightened on Hux's dick and Hux let out a gasp. Kylo's other hand came up to grab onto Hux's shoulder. 

"I'd —" Hux said. Kylo's thumb smoothed across the head of his dick, spreading the wetness there, and Hux cut off with a moan. "I'd get you in my mouth," he continued, voice shaky. "Get you the rest of the way hard, in the shower. So you could — you could fuck my mouth, right there, like that."

He squirmed in Kylo's lap, unable to choose between grinding down on Kylo's dick or thrusting up into his hand. Kylo took pity on him, moving his hand, stroking Hux's dick faster. Hux shifted in Kylo's lap, tiny movements that left them both breathless.

"Gonna," Hux said, and mouthed softly at Kylo's shoulder.

"Yeah, baby," Kylo breathed out. He sped the motion of his hand. The wet sounds of his hand on Hux's dick filled the room. "Come for me, baby, yeah, come on." He thrust up into the tight heat of Hux's body, and Hux let out a sound that was almost a whimper.

With a long, low sigh, Hux let go. His come splattered up his chest, over Kylo's hand in thick spurts. Kylo held him as he shuddered through it, one hand tight on Hux's shoulder and the other loose around his dick. He dropped it down to the base and squeezed softly, and Hux let out a quiet _ah!_ , one last bit of come spurting gently from his tip.

Hux's hands came up to grip Kylo's face, pulling him upward so he could press a kiss to Kylo's plush mouth. "Kylo," he said breathily, "Kylo," and kissed him again.

Kylo moaned softly into Hux's mouth. "You're so good, baby," he said. "You come so pretty for me, you always do." He kissed softly at the corner of Hux's lips before pressing their mouths together roughly, kissing him hard.

Kylo's hips twitched and they both groaned, Kylo in pleasure and Hux almost in pain. "Too much?" Kylo said, and Hux nodded as well as he could with his forehead tipped against Kylo's. 

"Okay," Kylo said, "okay, come on," and pushed at Hux's shoulders. Hux climbed off him with a choked-off exhale, and collapsed backward onto the bed. Kylo's dick bobbed free, and he wrapped a hand around it, stroking himself once, twice. He pulled off the condom and tossed it somewhere in the direction of the wastebasket.

"Gonna come on me?" Hux asked, and Kylo's eyes widened slightly.

"Can I?"

"Fuck," Hux hissed out, " _yeah_."

His hand still sticky with Hux's come, Kylo wrapped it around himself and pulled in long, slow strokes. 

"Look at you," Kylo said wonderingly. "Look at you, all spread out for me. All fucked out."

Hux exhaled sharply.

Kylo's hand sped up on his dick, fast and slick. He walked awkwardly on his knees until he straddled Hux's slim hips and leaned down to kiss him. Hux craned his neck as Kylo claimed his lips, moaning softly into the kiss.

Kylo licked his way into Hux's mouth, pressed close enough against him that Hux could feel Kylo's hand moving against his stomach.

"So close, baby," Kylo murmured. "So close."

"C'mon," Hux urged. 

Kylo came with a groan, hot against Hux's stomach. It wasn't long before the rest of him followed, arms giving out as he collapsed against Hux.

Hux wrapped his arms loosely around Kylo's back, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder.

After a moment, he shoved at Kylo's chest. "Off," he said, tone still gentle. "Off, you big oaf."

Kylo rolled over with sigh, collapsing against the bed next to Hux. He tipped his head sideways onto Hux's shoulder and clutched one hand to his own chest. For a while, his loud breathing was the only sound in the room.

"Good," Kylo said finally. "That was good."

Hux raised an eyebrow. " _Good_?"

"Great," Kylo corrected himself. "Wonderful. Perfect. God, I love you."

Hux laughed. "If you really loved me, you'd get up and clean me up so I don't have to move."

"Anything," Kylo promised. "Anything." He paused. "... In a minute."


End file.
